Soviet Union (Alliance)
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | USSR Motto: Workers of the world unite!! |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Factbook |- | style="background:darkred;" | Team Color || Red |- | style="background:darkred;" | Founded || June 15, 2009 |- | style="background:darkred;" | In-Game Stats || http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=Soviet%20Union |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Government |- |- | style="background:darkred;" | Heads of State and Government | * President: * Prime Minister: |- | style="background:darkred;" | Soviet Council of Commisars | *Minister of Defense: *Minister of State: *Minister of Interior: *Minister of Trades: *Minister of Finance: *Minister of Enlistment: *Minister of Internal Affairs: |- | style="background:darkred;" | Red Team Senator || * none |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | International |- | style="background:darkred;" | '''Protectorate || * The International |- | style="background:darkred;" | Major Treaties || * SWF, UCR- Warsaw Pact * TRE -PIAT * SWF, UED - Solidarity |- | style="background:darkred;" | Links || * USSR Forums * USSR Factbook |- | style="background:darkred;" | Current Wars: || * None |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:red;" | Alliance Statistics |- |style="background:darkred;" | Score | 0.05 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Member Count | 2 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Alliance Strength | 3,712 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Technology | 217 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Infrastructure | 685 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Nukes | 0 |- |style="background:darkred;" | Last Updated | April 14, 2011 |- |} The Union of Soviet Socialist Republic (USSR or most commonly called the Soviet Union) was a Constitutionally Socialist Alliance on the red sphere. A Soviet is a council, the basis of the socialist society of the USSR. As of February 8, 2010 majority of the USSR membership merged into the UCR and the rest branched out to form the Holy Roman Empire. On November 20, 2010 it was announced that the USSR was being reformed. Early History The Soviet Union was formed around the end of the Karma War, a time period in which many nations on Planet Bob where seeking independence from their former alliances that where involved in the conflict or those that were simply looking for a fresh start. During that stressful time period Velken, the founder of the alliance was looking to help expanded the leftist side of CN. He allied himself with Anubis, Bubba The Great and the_Many and thus the Soviet Union was formed. During it's early days the alliance temporally played on the Grey team until it built itself up in membership and strength. During that time it formed a friendship with the SWF, Grey Council and signed a Protectorate treaty with The International. In August 2009 the alliance official found it's home on the Red sphere. The USSR was involved in some controversy with the Russian Empire and some anti-leftist alliances that lead to the start of the Cold War. Tensions heated up in the Fall of 2009 when the Soviet Union had it's first elections, which resulted in Cavaliercuddles being elected as the new president. A month later the Union was drawn into more controversy when they joined the Solidarity bloc with their main allies the SWF and the United Earth Directorate. It was around this time that internal issues began to cause some serious problems within the USSR. The Depression, Reforms and Collapse of the Soviet Union On December 8, 2009 the Soviet Union officially went into a state of severe depression. This was brought on by many things. Rumors of a merge, the soviet government cutting ties with the UED, key members of the alliance resigning and the sudden overthrow of then Soviet President CavalierCuddles by a rouge group of members lead by Anubis whom claimed the office of the Presidency shortly after. All these events lead to much conflict within the alliance and sudden reforms put into place by the new administration. The Soviet Union's problems got even worse after the coupe by Anubis. But it did not end there, After newly elected President Velken took power he began talks with the Union of Communist Republics about a merge. Many were supportive while others were not, problems within the leadership of the UCR also came into play on stalling the merge. By late January it was decided by what was left of the USSR government to dissolve the Union. Those that still supported the formation of the USCR went along with it while others left for the Yellow sphere to form the new Empire. Reformation As of November 20, 2010 the Soviet Union has begun it's new reformation under the leadership of its new Government The alliance government is run by the Soviet Council of Commissars. While the President of the Soviet Union is the head of state the Prime Minister is the head of government/council chairman. However the council makes final decisions on everything the alliance government faces by having conferences and votes, majority of votes are made public so that the people themselves also get a say in the decisions. The Communist Party of the Soviet Union is the dominant political party in the USSR and makes up the majority of the council members. Since the alliance formation the political scene has taken on a life of its own, somewhat. The contemporary political scene in the USSR is divided into two major political parties. The CPSU which is currently in power. Culture The culture of the Soviet Union is rather unique. The believe in equality, that all members have a voice and that voice shall be heard. One of the philosophies in the Soviet world is that everyone has a place, a purpose and a destiny. This ideal has attracted the attention of many and gained the union more attention. As a member of the Grey sphere the Soviets believe it was their responsibility to bring more life on to the grey team by expanding the alliance. To help accomplish this goal they have put forth a lot of time and resources into developing a strong movie industry and arts district. "Workers of the World Unite" is the motto of the Soviet nations, It represents that all men and women are born equal and should unite together in common cause. Upon their move to the Red sphere their ideals somewhat changed, Those who wanted to be apart of a non-capitalist society quickly moved into the USSR. The began exchanging culture with their close allies in the SWF. Membership The Soviet Union is very selective of their members. However anyone can apply for membership in the union, Applications for membership can be found on their message forums. Once the applicant submits an application for membership it will be reviewed by a member of the Soviet Council. If approved the applicant will be given a test based on the alliance history and philosophies. If the applicant passes they will be granted membership in the alliance. Academy The Soviet Academy is responsible for educating the new members of the alliance. Once a student has graduated they become eligible to receive all the benefits that a full Soviet member is offered in the USSR. Foreign Relations Since its establishment the Soviet Union has been active in the international community. The majority of the reaction it has received has been positive and it's initial first contacts with other alliances has been good. Foreign policy has been a major focus on the USSR since it's establishment. On August 14, 2009 the USSR signed an Inter-Alliance Economic Pact, The first of its kind even done in CN. The treaty brought together the USSR, United States of CN, Socialist Workers Front, European Union and the Roman Empire in a co-op economic deal. The treaty also help crush the rumors of the USSR and the United States being rivals in a Cold War. The Economic bloc was dissolved a few months later. Category:Alliances Category:Soviet Union Category:Leftism Category:Red team alliances Category:Solidarity